Nitric acid esters used in propellants undergo a steady decomposition due to incomplete purification of starting materials, temperature humidity. The rate of this decomposition is auto-catalyzed by the acid decomposition products and, in some cases, may result in a spontaneous ignition. In order to reduce the decomposition rate as much as possible, stabilizers are incorporated in the powder formulations. Products currently used for this purpose include diphenylamine, 2-nitrodiphenylamine and various substituted ureas such as Centralites. Several of these materials must be purchased from foreign sources.
It has been discovered that the addition of small amounts of various hydrazides to nitrocellulose-based powders causes a significant increase in their stability. The use of the hydrazides in combination with other stabilizers can lead to stabilities increased by several fold.